


Back

by Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog/pseuds/Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my work I'm just borrowing the characters ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnJoanGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/gifts).



> Go check out Mister Spock's work. I am no him so no flames please. In saying that constructive criticism is appreciated. All charicters belong to their creators and not me. ;)

 

The room was dark and he was in bed.

He was home on Vulcan, long since gone.  
His bedroom was as he remembered it, his bed felt as safe and warm in his mind as it did as a child. But there was something lurking beyond his room, beyond the safety it gave him. Shuffling through the darkness of the hallway there was... something.  
It menaced him and he knew, with certainty that he needed to stay still and quiet as the large humanoid creature came into him room.  
And he knew, somehow, that whatever it was could not see him if he didn't move. So he stayed as still as he could, not daring to move an inch as he watched it through partially closed eyes.

It did not see him and it turned and left the room.

He felt relief flood through him but he was up and moving to the edge of the door watching the creature move through the house. But he hadn't been quiet enough. It turned it's face towards him slowly. Looked right at him and started to turn.

Spock's eyelids fluttered, cracking open slightly.

“Spock?” Came a voice close by.

“I did not like that,” he muttered, eyes slipping shut again, sleep reclaiming him.

Kirk watched as Spock struggled for a brief moment, not wanting to revisit wherever he'd just been but too tired to resist the allure of sleep. His breathing evened out and he was out again.

“You talking to him?” came a gentle voice from the door.

McCoy had slipped in at some point, quieter than Kirk imaged he could be. “He woke up.”

“He did? You should have called me.”

“I didn't have time. He just muttered that he didn't like something and drifted straight back off.”

“Sounds like he's not going to be out that much longer.”

“Good. I don't want him to wake up after we reach New Vulcan and just expect him to cope with this on his own.”

“Jim-”

“It's not right. He can spare him a couple of days, to adjust, right?”

“I don't know. Is it going to make it any easier on him if we do?”

“It couldn't be any worse.”

~

If McCoy hadn't known the crew member flying the shuttle car, if he hadn't been there and seen the whole thing, he'd have thought the accident was no accident at all.

He'd been there with Jim and Spock as they discussed their plans for the rest of shore leave. It had been nice. Relaxed and friendly and Spock had left to visit a lecture (A Vulcan's idea of 'fun' on shore leave, McCoy had joked) and he and Jim were going to grab some lunch and hit some bars later. And that was that. They all parted and it was only a few minutes later that they heard the crash.  
They raced over to help, the instinct natural to them and Bones was in full Doctor mode, assessing the situation and what potentially he could be faced with. The car want bent in at the front and glass shattered everywhere from the building it crashed into.  
As they got closer, Jim was ordering people back.

Bones reached for the hovercar and was prying the door open.

He noticed the blood seeping from a wound on her head and the way she trembled. The vehicle was badly dented but she wasn't trapped and then he noticed her face. “Andrea?” Bones gasped, one of the ensigns who served on the bridge. He'd noticed her on a few occasions when he'd been bugging Jim over one thing or another.

“Doctor McCoy, I'm so sorry, I jus-”

“Hey, you'v got nothing to be sorry for. It was an accident, okay?” he reassured her.

She looked at him for a moment, blank and unsure before the words stumbled out “But I hit him.”

“Bones!” Jim yelled and he tore himself away from Andrea telling her to sit tight. He dropped down next to Jim and saw Spock, unconscious trapped between the building and the wrecked car.

~

Spock gasped awake.

McCoy peered down at the Vulcan. “It's okay, Spock. You're going to be fine.”

“Fine.” Spock repeated.  
Fine was unacceptable.


	2. What's Happened. Why Can't I See or Feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\ means thoughts ( means translation I think that's it. Hope you like ;)

Spock awoke, bright lights surrounding him. He couldn't hear the steady trickle of the drip and the hum of the machinery. He knew he was supposed to feel pain yet he did not. Spock let out a low moan when he spotted movement. The humanoid was back, only there where more of them. He tried to rise up but he couldn't, he tried to turn his head that failed too. He was terrified, he was surrounded, one of the humanoids was shouting something but he could not make out the words. /why can't I feel, I can't hear and I can hardly see, I can't move!\

 

Doctor McCoy is running around like a chicken with his head cut only glancing up at the monitors above Spock's bed. /why hasn't he got pain?\ McCoy thought worriedly. He hurried off to grab a hypo, when one of the nurses called "Doctor, quickly his heart rate has increased!"  
"Damn it not now!"

He quickly ran and gently pushed the hypo against Spock's neck, and watched anxiously as the frantic beeping slowed down and Spock's readings returned to normal. McCoy looked sadly down at Spock, his soft brown eyes and weather worn face turned down in sadness. A hard black case is over the back of Spock's head. His chest is in a strong Vulcan-strength proof case as well as casts over his left arm and right leg. The door swooshed and soft foot steps came close. With a soft quiet sob Andrea walked up beside McCoy, letting out a shaky breath. Her voice gained more strength and she asked, "How is he?" McCoy saw Jim entering though the side, and raised his voice so Jim could hear. He responded with a long sad sigh.

"Right leg and left arm are broken, spine is fractured, one of his ribs pierced his heart. His skull is missing at the back of his head, the black case is acting as his skull. He was stuck between the car and the wall. The car missed his pelvis but it hit his ribs. It spun out of control, and the side mirror got him on the genital slit. It's badly bruised but I don't think he can feel anything with his spine like it is." McCoy let out a long sigh and faced Andrea and Jim, and folded his arms over his chest. He shot them a stern gaze. "It's late, go to bed both of you. I've got Spock covered here. If he wakes I will let you know Jim. Now go both of you." They both left. Jim stopped at the door. "Bones" he said warningly, McCoys gaze softened. "I know Jim, I know." He replied softly. "Now get out of here, I have work to do." Jim laughed and left.  
McCoy turned around and sighed. It would be a long night.

 

 

Bones is wandering around the dark sickbay, the only lights are coming from the monitors above Spock's bed. McCoy walked confidently around the pitch black sickbay, his steps equal and strong, yet silent. He fixed up his equipment for the next time they were needed. As he was cleaning the last scalpel he heard a whimper. He rose one eyebrow and turned his head slightly, over to where Spock lay. He placed the scalpel down amongst it's brothers. Silently he walked back towards his office when he hears a rasping shout. He pivoted on his heel and took long strides over to Spock's bed, dogging unseen obstacles in the oppressing darkness of the sickbay.

Once he got to Spock's bed he stopped. Spock was moving his head side to side, thrashing in the bed, his eyebrows lowered in a frown to where a human's would be. Suddenly he yelped, causing McCoy to jump and curse quietly. He commanded the computer, "Increase lights by 50%, sorry Spock, it's going to be a bit bright in here." McCoy said good naturedly when suddenly Spock started to shout, snarled. His were ears back like an angry dog and his teeth bared, his sharp pointed canine teeth gleaming wickedly in the lights. With a low growl he snarled with fear, "rai a'nirih rai sanoi ri tor tev-tor a'nirih sanoi kum'i abru!”(No father no please don't die father please WAKE UP!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again work is not mine it belongs to the creators and Mister_Spock is letting me use his book. Next chapter will be out in 4 weeks maximum hopefully sooner I've got work experience at Sydney Taronger zoo. (I'm Australian). Thanks guys.
> 
> Note from Plausible Deniability: I did not write either chapter, just beta'd. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys Therm gave me permission to continue this so I have. Hope you like it! ;)


End file.
